


Are we nearly there yet?

by thistreasurehunter



Series: Klave drabbles [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nothing Bad Happens AU, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: In a nothing-bad-happens AU, the gang go on a road trip.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Klave drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Are we nearly there yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Klaus: *eagerly* Are we nearly there yet?

Dave: *sighing* Funnily enough, babe, the answer is the same as the last time you asked… five minutes ago.

Klaus: *bouncing slightly in his seat* Arghh! I’m just SO EXCITED!

Dave: I know, sweetie. But asking the same question every five minutes makes you sound like a child.

Klaus: *eyes bright* But Davey! We’re going to DISNEY WORLD! I don’t care if I sound like a child – I feel like a child! 

Dave: *huff of laughter*

Klaus: *settling back and raising an eyebrow* Anyway, I’m nothing if not consistent.

Dave: *rolling his eyes* Yeah, a consistent pain in my ass.

Klaus: *under his breath* That’s not what you were saying last night…

Five: *from the driver’s seat* Guys!

Klaus: *grinning* Ooh, Daddy’s mad…

Luther: *from the front* Hey, watch it! I’m Number 1. If anyone’s the Daddy, I’m the Daddy.

Klaus: *winking at Dave* I guess that means I have another Daddy in this car then…

Luther: *hurriedly* I take it back. I don’t want to be the Daddy anymore. And yeah, just because you whisper, don’t think we can’t all hear you. We’re in the same car, you know?

Diego: *wearily from the back seat* Well just be glad you two only have to overhear them. At least you don’t have to see where Klaus’ hand is right now.

Klaus: *from the back middle seat* Hey, man!

*Five and Luther turn to look then snap their heads back quickly*

Luther: *cheeks pink* Oh my!

Five: *exasperatedly* Kids!

Diego: *staring determinedly out of the window* And yet, and yet… he still hasn’t moved his hand…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙


End file.
